


Proof That It's Colder

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [24]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: Me (12:05): get home soon, im cold.Baz works late.





	Proof That It's Colder

Baz works late. Simon had always accepted this, albeit begrudgingly, but he always (gently) reminded himself that he has to share Baz with the rest of the world of Mages, who probably needed him more (to vote on some bill or ridiculous piece of legislature that would change absolutely nothing) than his boyfriend (currently cold, in bed by himself) did. Simon hates to admit how much he relied on having someone sleeping next to him, he feels like a child. Almost wistfully, Simon reminds himself that in less than a few days he'll have Baz to himself again, for a whole two weeks over Christmas. It's what he's held onto for the past two nights, when it feels like he hasn't seen his boyfriend at all, that and their bedtime texts. Simon rolls over, the glowing screen illuminating both his face and the snowy window behind him. 

 

Me (12:05): get home soon, im cold

Bazzz ❤️ (12:06): Demanding. I'd give it 15 minutes, we have a kettle for a reason, Snow.

Me (12:07): smartass 

Bazzz ❤️ (12:11): I'll be home asap, about to make up an excuse, don't die of hypothermia until then.

Me (12:12): say im dead

Bazzz ❤️ (12:20): On the tube now, love you, Snow x.

 

It's past twelve thirty when Baz falls into bed beside Simon, tie loose and utterly exhausted. He bites his lip, sighing indignantly. "Merlin's Beard, Snow, if I have to sit through one more meeting..."

 

Simon shushes him, sitting up and turning on the nightstand lamp. "Two more days." He helps his boyfriend gently out of the suit, fingers brushing the undone buttons and Baz's exposed chest. "Let's just sleep, hm?"

 

"Goodnight, Snow." He lies back down, and Simon can practically see his muscles relaxing.

Simon sighs in return, turning off the light and slipping into his boyfriend's arms, and meeting his lips just as easily.


End file.
